The Journey Back
by letthedreambeginphan
Summary: Christine and Erik journey back from his lair after she has just torn the mask from his face. I saw this idea on tumblr a few weeks ago and thought I'd have a go at it! Might stay as a one shot or might develop!


Christine sat frozen in the stiff silence. The only noise reverberating around the cavernous underground lair as Erik's haggard breath as he leaned excruciatingly close to her.

Her fingers were still tightly grasping the porcelain mask that she had plucked carelessly from her face. Every inch of her body was filled with regret. Why had she been so heartless? Why had she let her curiosity get the better of her? She had ruined everything they had worked for.

Erik's eyes were still blazing with fiery anger that looked as though it would never abate in a lifetime. She had done him wrong and she had no idea how to make up for it. The little she could do was slowly pass his mask back to him. He looked shocked that she had thought to do so but took it from her. His manner reminded her of an abused animal that was being taught to trust again.

He reached out slowly. His fingers were careful not to brush against hers before he snatched from her hand, turned and covered his face with it. He smoothed his jet black hair back into place before turning back to Christine; his confidence fully restored.

"Come, we must return. Those two _fools _who run_ my theatre _will be miss you_._" He pulled Christine swiftly to her feet and then grabbed her wrist and took off quickly towards the lake.

"Erik," she cried. "You're hurting me!"

Erik did not turn, he did not release the pressure on her write and he simply did not care. He pushed her roughly into the boat and stepped aboard.

"Please, I did not mean to hurt you. I only..."

"Wanted to see what was so hideous that it needed to be covered."

"No! I wanted to see all of you...to know all of you." She tried to figure out how he was feeling but he was staring straight ahead into the icy darkness.

"Christine, I no longer wish to speak with you on the matter." He made it clear that any further conversation was unwelcome so she did her best to curl up in a ball in an attempt to keep warm. On the journey down, Erik had given Christine his cloak to keep warm but now it was tied firmly across his shoulders and looked as though it was staying there.

As the lake glided across the lake, Christine found herself listening to the sound of the water splashing as Erik pushed their way through. She wished she was somewhere else. Anywhere else but here with the man she had just cut to the core. Christine knew that things could never been the same now.

His face was not what made him a monster. His temper was the only thing that frightened Christine truly. Of course, his face had shocked her. It was awful but she knew that, with time, she would grow to accept it and even love it.

The shore was soon in sight, grey stone loomed out of the water. The boat was moored quickly by Erik who threw a noose over a wooden post.

"Come." He coldly got off the boat and left Christine to struggle to her feet, the boat tipped violently and she was almost thrown into the black waters below but Erik did not flinch.

He watched as she gathered up the trail of her extravagant dressing gown and stared nervously at the gap she had to cross.

Erik sighed exasperatedly and took a step forward, offering an arm out to assist her. She took his help gladly even though she did not show a sign of her thanks. He twitched as her hand touched his arm and as soon as she was safely on land, he snapped his arm away.

Christine felt like bursting into tears. Silence was not going to help the issue but every time she tried to bring it up she was stared down by Erik. How could he go from being so caring and attentive to being so cold and neglectful.

"_Concentrate._" Christine thought to herself. She knew how easy it was to get lost in these tunnels and she was sure that her angel was not watching over her. He stormed off ahead and it was only the white of his mask that stopped her losing sight of him altogether.

He did not sing, he did not hum and he did not talk. She would rather had had him screaming at her for ruining such a perfect night than have him ignoring her presence altogether.

Her feet ached. These slippers were not made for what seemed like miles of endless tunnels. Finally, there was what seemed like a rectangular light in the distance. As they neared it, Christine realised it was the light of her dressing room shining through the tiny cracks around the edge of Erik's trick mirror.

She watched as Erik brushed his hand against the wall, the mirror slid open and he gestured for her to go ahead. She did so, expecting that he would follow her to bid her goodbye but when she turned around she found nothing but her own confused reflection staring back.

"Erik!" She called. "Erik, please! Angel!" But there was no change, the mirror did not move and Erik did not appear again. He was gone.

Her attention turned to her own reflection. It was the same as when she had last seen it before she was taken from her dressing room but now...now there was something behind her eyes. It shone and glittered in the flickering candlelight. It was the glow of enlightenment. Erik had taught her so many things about true beauty.

She watched as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. She was the monster now, she had bared him to her judgement and she had screamed in his face at his most vulnerable moment.

Christine despised herself so much that she had to turn from the mirror, something Erik had been doing since we was tall enough to see himself in his mother's dressing table mirror.

She sank into a deep sorrow. She pitied him for what she had done to him. No wonder he was so angry, so furious with her that he had dumped her back here without so much as a word.

She doubted she would ever see him again after this. Now she had lost everything, her father and her angel. Christine sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"Christine?"

She looked up and was greeted by a pair of ballet slippers and a tutu.

"Christine, where have you been? Mama and the Vicomte have been terribly worried." Meg bent down to put her face in Christine's line of sight.

"Oh, Meg." She whispered before biting her lip to fight back an impending sob.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Christine shook her head, her wild curls bouncing with each shake.

"Was...was it the angel?" Meg asked tentatively but took a step back when Christine's head snapped up.

"Where is your mother? Where is Madame Giry?" Meg was confused. Why was Christine so desperate to speak to her mother?

"I'll fetch her at once...stay here." Meg ran quickly from the room.

She had her chance to stand up, dry her face and compose herself but she chose not to. Christine remained exactly where she was until Meg returned with her mother in tow.

"Leave us, Meg."

"But..."

"_Leave._"

Meg took one last look at Christine before obeying her mother. When Madame Giry was sure that she was gone she put her hand out towards Christine. Christine took the tissue and began to wipe at her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Madame." Christine sighed as she felt tears welling up in her eyes once again. Madame Giry put her hand under Christine's arm and pulled her up to her feet before guiding her towards the chaise.

"It was all so perfect...so very perfect." Madame Giry prompter her to continue with silence. "He sang to me. Such beautiful songs and I sang for him...he seemed happy."

"And then what, Christine?"

"I was lulled into a deep sleep by his beautiful music and when I awoke he had gone from my side. I sought him out and...and..." Her speech was fractured by sad whimpers.

"Go on, girl!" Madame Giry ordered.

"I found him composing at his organ. He was so engrossed by his music that he did not notice me there. I saw my chance to..."

"Oh, Christine." Madame Giry's face turned a lighter shade of grey as she realised what had happened.

"I only wanted to know what he was hiding from me! I never knew how I would react when I saw...I screamed. I screamed so loud I thought my lungs would burst."

Christine searched Madame Giry's face but found nothing. She was completely expressionless.

"How did he react?"

"He was so horribly angry...I thought that he would never let me leave but instead he dragged me back here without saying a word. I'm frightened that I will never see him again. Oh, tell me there is something I can do to wipe this all away!"

"My dear child, what you have done is possibly the worst thing imaginable to Erik. He has lived his whole life having to worry about the judgement of others when it comes to his face. He told me that he thought you were different, that you would accept the mask and never ask him about it and now...it seems as though you have proven him wrong."

Christine let out a wail. She could not handle what she had done to a man that had saved her when she was so low and so sad.

"Come, it is time you went home and got some rest. I will send a note to the Vicomte and inform him of your safe return. I do not expect it will be long before you will see him again."

"But what about Erik?"

"I'm afraid there is no knowing...if he chooses to forgive you then I suspect you will see him again. If not then you will be able to live a normal life."

A normal life wasn't what Christine wanted. She wanted her angel to guide her and she wanted him to forgive her.


End file.
